Sesshoumaru, Sit! The Continuation
by BAFling
Summary: The new couple, just being themselves as they deal with new friends, enemies, and the deeper and more complicated part of their love. Can they survive their many differences? SessxOC, continuation to Sesshoumaru, Sit!
1. Red, White and Angry

**Hello, all! Sorry, I changed the plot of this whole thing, but I didn't what to kid myself any more. My life is too crazy, I will never be able to finish this unless it's simpler.**

**I should never have started it when I couldn't finish it, and I'm sorry to anyone who suffered in any way as a result. Sorry! So sorry. **

**But this will be fun too. It'll be more light-hearted with plenty of fluffiness and humour. Just what I like.**

**Maybe you'll like it too.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, only my original characters and this fanfiction written purely for my pleasure, but also for the pleasure of my readers and Sesshoumaru, sit! fans.

Thank you all for your support of the orginal fic. I'll do my best to make this ten times better!

By the way, **VampireDragonGirl66** gave me the final push to start this. Also **TomatoLove** and **Serena Lockhart**. I have SO many ideas. Bwahahaha! Please enjoy, because I will enjoy every moment of writing this.

I will reply to anonymous reviews in the chapters and to signed ones through the review reply button thingy…Just so everyone knows. The only way I'd miss out on replying to someone who took the time to tell me what they think is: accidentally!

A special thanks to **Angel-Dust-Ryuuki**, who took the time to give me more reviews at once in Sesshoumaru, Sit! than I've had in a long time, and even reviewed the sequel. Thank you, **ADR**! I love you! XD

And a welcome back to my dear **Kyuuketsuki-san**, **angelblue240**, and **yuri0219**! I missed you **Kyuu**!

A huge thanks to **pumkinpi**, who is reviewing every single chapter she reads and then some. I just love her XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the original characters. Sue me not! (Not that you could. I don't even live in the same country. Bwahaha!).

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Huffing was the only sign of human presence in the shadowed forest. Well into the afternoon of a frigid winter meant that not many animals were about, as opposed to the warmer weather near noon drawing many creatures out into the sun.

A dainty, pale hand stuck out of the darkened well, a ring glinting clearly in the remaining light of the day.

Amaya struggled to pull herself over the frosty rim without slipping back down into her time, and gave a quick prayer of thanks when she finally stood on firm ground. She knew she would need a lot more praying to escape Sesshoumaru's wrath.

She'd left for home despite his strict orders that she stay in the castle with him. She hadn't argued much at the time, just in case he got it into his head to take more drastic measures to keep her in the feudal era, like lock her in a room or have s spidery bodyguard tail her or whatever. As if!

She didn't like being bossed around the first time she met him and she wasn't going to put up with it now. Sesshoumaru was far too protective, and since he had no good reason for her not to visit her family she would ignore him. She loved him, they were engaged, but she needed to see her family every once in a while, for God's sake! It wasn't like she would be gutted on the way to and from there!

A subtle shaking of a nearby bush had her frozen in place with ears perked. Oh, man. She knew that sound. She knew that summery smell. She wasn't ready for this.

She was better off gutted!

"Amaya."

The cold, deep voice coming from just behind her shocked her only a little. She jumped slightly and turned around to a predictably controlled face. Sesshoumaru was as silent as always, lethally fast…and very angry. He was also beautiful, but he became irritated when she said so, and anyway it didn't take away from the intimidating air he was currently giving off.

"Sesshoumaru," she retorted after a moment of stunned silence.

It wasn't that long ago that she had confessed her love for him, and he for her –not quite, but close enough. She was no longer worried that he would kill her at the very first opportunity, even though his current bottled fury was quite menacing.

"I missed you," she added carefully when he simply glared at her, standing there with his snowy white hair blowing softly in the icy breeze.

That made his brow twitch just the tiniest bit, but his expression remained fixed. "You disobeyed me."

Amaya closed her eyes and prayed for patience. Her significant other was too much sometimes. He ordered her and expected her to bend her will to his, just like that, no explanations required. She wanted so badly to say 'And this is new?' because really, it wasn't. She went against him back when they were practically enemies and he longed to kill her. She went to her parents' place after he asked/told her to stay with him as his life-mate too. _New? I think not!_

"I needed to visit my parents, and you never tell me why I can't go. You just stand there all high and mighty and look at me like the answer to my question is obvious," she explained evenly. "I can't stay away too long. My parents are just getting used to the idea of my engagement to an otherworldly being. _And_ I missed them." She'd explained this before, and she didn't expect it to soften him up now any more than it did the last time she said it.

His eyes narrowed and his mouth hardened. "You should not be going anywhere beyond my reach, and certainly not alone."

"But Inuyasha watches over this place, I told you that. I'm covered!"

"I do not trust him with your life, woman. I never want you to go anywhere without my permission again."

Amaya pressed her lips together in an effort not to shout at him. He was just being overprotective, and overbossy. Jeez! "I will not!" she ground out, making his frown deepen. "You're being ridiculous! Kagome comes and goes a lot more freely than I and I don't have a Shikon no Tama on me the way she does."

He bared his teeth at her words and stepped forward threateningly. "Amaya," he said warningly. "Come here."

Those two words always made her legs pleasantly wobbly. Even when he said them like he wanted to take her over his knee. "Why?" she ventured suspiciously, squashing the irrational urge to run to him. He had a pale, striped hand held out to her beckoningly, but he wasn't waiting for her to answer his summons, and was instead walking towards her gracefully.

Frozen in place, she stared at his approach, dread and longing mixed together in a confusing swirl of emotion.

Sesshoumaru could be very gentle. So much so that she found herself falling in love with him over and over again. But he could also be vindictive. Not towards her, however. For her he reserved those little harmless punishments that drove her crazy and mollified him. Like sicking his spider youkai guards on her when she blatantly defied him. She _hated_ spiders!

"_What_?" she snapped breathlessly when he was towering over her.

His breath huffed out smoky-white in the frosty weather, and he reached out to slowly unwrap the wooly red scarf from around her neck. Her lips parted in awareness and confusion while she wondered what he was up to, and whether he would kiss her despite her misbehavior and sassy attitude.

"Red in the middle of winter. Are you out of your mind?" he said in controlled anger, breaking the hypnotic spell he had over her completely. She blinked up at him and then frowned in offense while simultaneously blushing in embarrassment. _Oh_. She'd forgotten red was too aggressive to wear in winter, when it was most likely to attract all sorts of hostile demons. It was like waving a flag in front of a bull.

"Um…" she began awkwardly, gaze shifting away. "It's hard to remember…details like that when I'm not so used to things here yet," she mumbled and tried to fidget out of the scarf he was holding her captive with.

"This is why I do not allow you out on your own. Foolish woman."

She snapped her heated gaze back up to his and opened her mouth to hiss something rude at him. He wrapped the scarf around her mouth, making her sputter instead. She unwrapped it and tossed it at the snow-speckled ground furiously while the offending demon simply walked away with an all too self-satisfied air.

"Arrrrgh!" she growled and shook her fist in his direction.

He knew very well she would follow no matter how angry he made her, and she knew he would want her to come no matter how angry she made him. What they didn't know was how far each of them would go to protect and preserve the life and happiness of the other. Not yet.

Amaya shuffled to march beside her demon, glaring ahead and making up her mind not to speak to him until he apologized for his rudeness, or kissed her into forgetting about it. Sesshoumaru was a good kisser. A _very_ good kisser. But she wasn't thinking about that now. She wasn't! Now she was focusing on how angry she was at him for treating her concerns with such casual indifference and lack of understanding.

She startled slightly, not expecting him to suddenly walk so close beside her, and then to casually wrap his pelt around her shoulders, not missing a beat.

She frowned up at him, torn between taking it off and tossing it in his face and snuggling closer. So she just walked on, doing neither. She did nothing when he pulled her close almost imperceptibly and stroked her arm distractedly.

She wasn't so sure why she was angry at him any more, and when they stood at the entrance to their castle and he kissed her…she didn't think she ever was.

* * *

Ah! NOW I remember why I was angry, Amaya thought furiously. She sat cross-legged on her fluffy wine-colored bed and stared narrow-eyed at the door ahead. Two spider youkai were standing guard. Sesshoumaru had ordered them there before he left for some tribal lords meeting or other…He went to a lot of those all of a sudden, and he said it was so he could ready the way for her.

Getting a bunch of old coots used to the idea of her, if Kagome was to be believed, was almost impossible, and she –Amaya- and Sesshoumaru would have a lot to deal with before they got any peace, if they ever did.

For once, that wasn't what was on her mind. Now she was occupied with the possibilities for vengeance! She hated it when Sesshoumaru treated her like a child to take care of, and the only way she hadn't scratched his eyes out with frustration was because she loved him so damn much, and because she knew he didn't know how else to protect her. Most of the time they'd spent together she was the thorn in his side, his great subduer, and she had stuck his face in the dirt so many times she was amazed she had lived through it.

OH, FOR THE POWER TO DO THAT NOW!

But she was overreacting. He wanted her protected from…_something_, and the spiders were just a perk. For him.

She sighed and flopped back on the bed, thinking of what to do next. She couldn't just stay home and wait for him for the rest of her life…

Yes, this was home to her now, and she loved it as dearly as if she had lived here a thousand years. Still, having grown up in the 20th century, she couldn't imagine being home-bound in the way Sesshoumaru thought was necessary to protect her.

So what to do to get past that hurdle? She didn't want to put herself in danger, and there were only two ways she could think of currently to minimize the threat:

Learning some serious self-defense and/or demon slaying and/or demon purification techniques…and/or something similar.

Becoming a demon herself, and enjoy all the added power and abilities that entailed.

Unfortunately, demons weren't like vampires. One biting or scratching her will only hurt like a mother and possibly give her an infection. As for the taijiya/miko/martial artist approach, that would take years. Not impossible to do if she had a say in it, but who would train her? Sango, the soon-to-be mother? Kagome, who was only now getting acquainted with the more intense side of her powers? No. The old miko Kaede was too old and too occupied with training and looking after Rin, for that matter.

So what to do? There had to be some way to get empowered enough to live normally…ish. She just couldn't argue with Sesshoumaru for every scrap of freedom she wanted! Oh, she knew he wasn't trying to take her freedom away. She knew Sesshoumaru enough to understand he wasn't like that. He was a bit possessive, but mostly he protected his own. With his life if it came down to it. Her humanity just put her in constant jeopardy.

And the question remained: _what to do?_

* * *

Sesshoumaru repressed a threatening snarl and continued to stare coolly at the young demon before him.

His new ally was a handsome, pale-eyed dog demon that Sesshoumaru never imagined he would ever have to deal with. However, Shinjishi and he had a few things in common that would keep the worst of the dangers at bay. For one, they were both powerful rulers of their own lands, a force to be reckoned with.

Amaya thought he was meeting with allies to accustom the old fools to the idea of a human wife for a demon lord.

Not! As his fiancé constantly exclaimed. He knew better. He wasn't foolish enough to step even a foot on former-ally lands. They would have made an attempt on his life, taking for granted that his choice of such a weak mate made him weak in turn. Sesshoumaru would have had to kill the fool, and the fool's allies would have taken that excuse to rise against him, crying murder.

No, he knew much better. He also expected they were waiting for just such a move. Sesshoumary wondered who would have been sacrificed among their men to initiate the Western Lands' downfall.

Oh, yes. He knew he wasn't invincible. Not when he was faced with so many powerful enemies, not when he had someone beside himself to protect.

With Lord Shinjishi, however, even a thousand lords would pause in fear. Shinjishi was close in power to Sesshoumaru himself, but of another sort. Together, they were a terror to the rest of the lands.

Fortunately for the rest of those lands, he and Shinjishi despised one another, and would never have come together like this if not for their unusual circumstances.

"I believe it is time we all got together. My mate is unbearably curious about your woman," the demon with the unusual blue eyes drawled, smiling unpleasantly.

"I wonder," said Sesshoumaru with loaded calm. "why you don't refer to Amaya as my mate as well."

"There is little difference, no need to feel offended." Shinjishi smiled patronizingly.

A soft growl escaped the Western lord. He knew exactly what the irksome blue-eyed demon was insinuating, and he didn't like to be reminded of it. Amaya wouldn't like it any better once she knew. That is, when Shinjishi's fiancé mentioned the bit of fact upon their meeting.

Come to think of it, Amaya would be down right furious with him for withholding that information.

At least that is what he expected. However, Amaya tended to surprise him with her reactions, many times responding completely differently than what he had foreseen. That is what he dreaded most;

What if she reacted in a way worse than mere anger?

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Read and review please! **I updated a lot faster than I had planned. How could I not, with all those beautiful reviews to spur me on? Thank you guys!


	2. Baby Love

Thanks you so much for your reviews guys, I will always appreciate it. -weep-

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own the whole world. You can't even bite your nails without my OK! Not. (I own nothing but my characters).

**Note: **This chapter is a lot longer than expected. I hope to be able to make them this long always (probably I will). Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2****: **

"I can't believe you left me here like this. Like a friggin' prisoner! I have rights," Amaya hissed at the spider bodyguards flanking her door. She took an offensive pose and sliced one hand through the air threateningly with a "Hya!" She thought she heard the two youkai snigger and huffed in annoyance. When was that traitor coming back? Maybe he could teach her some self-defense. Or turn her into a demon so their diplomatic and political troubles could be over.

She imagined him pulling a vampire act on her and biting her neck, and shivered. The mental image was titillating, but would probably be painful. Not that he would have a reason to suck her blood, of course.

She went to the window and sat down on the backless chair she used to read to Sesshoumaru at night. Good times, good times.

She wondered if maybe she was being too optimistic, taking for granted that Sesshoumaru could make their life work. Maybe things will fall apart, or hordes of angry, racist youkai lords would attack them at once and destroy everything, making an example out of her and Sesshoumaru, the way an example was made out of his father and Inuyasha's human mother.

Amaya shook away the unpleasant thoughts and sighed. Sesshoumaru didn't fear for her life constantly for nothing. There were probably a lot of angry lords out there wanting to off her, or thinking that Sesshoumaru was weak because he had chosen a weak mate, and as a result they would try to take his lands from him.

Amaya didn't like thinking about any of those things because they made her feel that she should leave and never come back, for his sake. She told Sesshoumaru that once and he seemed to take it very seriously. It certainly explained his unwillingness to allow her to visit home. Did he really think she would never come back to him? Not that she hadn't already let him know she couldn't stay away from him for long.

Maybe he was as insecure about her as she was about him. She kept having those nasty nightmares where he gives up on her and throws her down the well before sealing it forever. They were just dreams, but they burned every time. She didn't want him to know she had those sorts of hidden fears. She expected he would give her one of those famous glares that told her how foolish he thought she was. Freaking annoying glares they were.

"Ah! Your master is here," she sighed, recognizing the blur of silver that signaled his arrival. "You can go now." But she knew they wouldn't until Sesshoumaru was standing right there and dismissing them himself. Predictably, they didn't move a muscle.

She sighed and glared at a spot between them, tapping her foot impatiently. A few seconds later, it was her fiancé standing in that spot and she was glaring at him. "Since you highness the warden is back, does that mean I can get out of my room?" she growled.

He walked into the room and stood in front of her. "We will have company tomorrow evening. I need you ready to meet one of our allies' women."

Amaya paused. "What?"

Not answering, he took her hand and pulled her behind him. They exited the room and went through several hallways, finally ending up in their most frequently visited spot: the library. Amaya was sputtering by that time. "You were gone for nearly half the day. What happened exactly to make one of the demon lords want to meet me? Is that a good sign? Or do I have to worry that there will be an attempt on my life?"

He whirled around to fix her with a glare. "Would I allow you to be harmed?"

"Not what I mean. You can't always be there to protect me. Maybe you can teach me some self-defense lessons? Or I could train with a miko or demon slayer. That way I wouldn't be so helpless." It was clear he didn't like these ideas, and she knew why; she would have to leave the grounds. "You could stay with me and monitor my lessons," she suggested sweetly.

He closed his eyes and took a breath. "We'll discuss this later. For now, I need you bathed and prepared for tomorrow. Our company will be akin to royalty, and will expect you to receive and entertain them accordingly."

Amaya quirked a brow. "I'm going to be their maid?"

"Their hostess," Sesshoumaru corrected her with a look of annoyance.

Amaya sighed. He was unusually high strung today. Usually he would have poked some stiff-faced fun at her just to get her mad. _I wonder what's wrong,_ she thought. "Will my kimono be impossible to walk in? Because I'm telling you, falling on my face in front of them, or falling _on_ them, won't win me any points."

He looked at her strangely and she resisted the urge to fidget. "I'm kidding! I'll be fine. Relax –Ack!" she yelped, sent suddenly hurtling backwards onto an amber-colored settee. Sesshoumaru loomed over her, his silvery hair a silky curtain encasing them both. "I'm relaxed," he breathed and lowered himself above her, covering her from waist to chest, his mouth mere inches from her own.

Her eyes widened and she blinked once in confusion. His eyes slid to her neck, and his mouth followed. She felt his warm breath against her throat and swallowed as heat formed in her belly and cheeks. A vision of a vampire Sesshoumaru flashed through her mind for an instant, and she closed her eyes and bared her throat.

He growled above her and his breathing picked up. But he merely suckled her neck once, gently, and got up, leaving her gasping for breath and wondering what all that was about. She stood on slightly wobbly legs and frowned at his back. "Is it possible to be turned into a demon?" she said aloud, remembering her earlier thoughts.

He was standing at a bookcase, inspecting a book, but he froze for a moment when she asked her question. "Not that I know of," he answered calmly and looked at her above his shoulder. "Why do you ask?"

"It would make things easier for you. We would be accepted. Wouldn't we?"

He looked at her for a long moment, as if thinking it over. "It wouldn't be a certainty, even then. You started out human, and to the youkai lords, that is unfixable."

He went back to the book and Amaya bit her lip. "But if you could make me a demon…would you?" She didn't know why she was curious about his answer. But she was. Would he indeed?

He stopped moving for what seemed like hours, and finally said: "It would mean you would be less vulnerable, but that would be up to you in the end. It would be your life changing, not mine."

Amaya couldn't quite put her finger on it, but while that seemed the perfect answer, and one that put the decision in her hands, she felt it was horribly wrong. "Oh. Then I guess the question is, would I?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and turned to her. "The question is inconsequential. I have found no records of such a thing ever happening. I doubt it is possible except through birth."

Which reminded her…"You realize…" Amaya started. Should she bring his attention to that? Morally speaking, he had to know what he was getting into. He looked at her, waiting, and she sighed. "You realize that our children, should we have any, will be-"

"I know," he cut her off, a slight edge to his voice startling her. "And we will not be having any. For their sake and yours."

"Why?" was her automatic query. No children? Ever? But she wanted to have at least a couple with him. She was still young, but eventually she wanted to be a mom. Wanted to feel another life kicking in her belly someday. She wanted to be the mother of his children.

"Life is difficult enough without one being an outcast," he explained, putting the book back and turning his full attention to her. "In addition, hanyou birth is dangerous. It could mean your life."

"But you have Tensaiga-"

"No!" Amaya flinched at his bark and plopped down on the settee. His eyes were a red she hadn't seen directed at her in a quite a while. "I will not let you die. No even long enough to birth our child." His eyes returned to their former color. "He would be cursed. Why bring him forth at all only to have him suffer?" he said calmly.

It was a good point, and one that made her want to cry out in pain. He was right. She should have come to that conclusion herself. She should also have guessed Sesshoumaru wouldn't want a hanyou child. For the kid's sake, he said. But she wondered if he was, even for a moment, ashamed of her; if he regretted asking her to be his mate.

"Oh," was all she could come up with at the moment. "So how will I get ready for the guests tomorrow? I can barely get into a normal kimono without my mother's help."

He searched her eyes, and she blinked up at him questioningly. "The maids will be at your room with all that you need," he finally explained. "I'll be out for some hours. Do you need anything from the village?" he asked evenly.

She pretended to think about it, but she was busy focusing on keeping her mind clear. Finally she shook her head. "I can't think of anything at the moment. Well, I'm off." She went past him, ignoring his frown. Maybe he could tell she was upset, but it wasn't like he could help her through it. Realizing you were practically barren was hell on anyone who wanted children. But she couldn't cry in front of him. After all, the truth was that she preferred having just him to having a dozen kids without him. She loved him! But…

By the time she was at her room, the tears were already crowding her eyes. She blinked and a couple of them escaped, making a wet trail down her cheeks. She just had to get used to the idea. For the kid's sake, she couldn't have him. She knew Inuyasha's mother had suffered emotionally as a result of her child suffering and being treated as a disease. She didn't want that. Sesshoumaru was right.

She took several deep breaths, but it didn't make her feel any less sad. Maybe they could adopt?

"Amaya."

She froze but didn't turn around. "I'm fine. I just hadn't thought of that until you told me. It's hitting me a little hard, but I'll get used to the idea." She waved him off over her shoulder. "You go on. There's a lot of work to be done, right?"

She heard him sigh almost imperceptibly behind her, before his pelt was covering them both, with him crushing her to his chest. Fast bastard. Maybe someday she'll keep up with him with her eyes at least.

"I expected you to have thought of the possibility."

She sniffed once. "I should have. I didn't. Sue me." She breathed him in, and instead of that making her feel better as it usually did, it made her feel worse. No little Sesshoumarus running around. Oh my God!

He just held her, not saying a word. She cried on him and unapologetically wiped her nose on his mother's pelt, but he made no protest but to kiss the top of her head every now and again and rub her back softly.

How could she have doubted his love, even if he never said it? It was clear to her that she meant a great deal to him. Hello? She had her snot all over him and he wasn't complaining. If that wasn't true love, what was?

"I love you," she hiccupped against his chest.

He smiled against her head and pulled her in a little tighter. "Good."

She laughed wetly and punched him in the stomach, making him chuckle at the sad attempt. "Jerk. Tell me you love me."

He pulled back and cupped her face in both hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, making her toes curl and her brain sizzle.

What were they talking about again?

He pulled away with a heated gaze and she smiled up at him. "Did I tell you I love you?"

He smiled, quirking a brow faintly and stroking a thumb across her chin. "Yes."

"Do you mind terribly if I told you again?"

His smile widened slightly. "No."

"Excellent. I'll tell you again when you get back." His bark of laughter made her feel light-headed and insanely happy.

Oh yeah, he was all she needed in the whole world.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Finally! Quite longer than expected, right? I didn't see that coming either. I hope I don't take half as long with the next one. I like writing this a lot.

**Read and review!** They make me so happy.


	3. Tia

Sorry I'm late! I had no internet for almost two weeks -weep-

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Love you all!

A special thanks to **Ballouchy**, who has reviewed just about everything I've written! I love you **Ballouchy**! Thanks!

**Anonymous reviews reply section:**

Hey **pumpkinpi**! You're signed out so I'll reply to your review here. I do feel that way when it comes to kids. if you can't give them a fairly good life, don't have ém. Doing so would be selfish and irresponsible. But that's just me.

**Yeahman**: Thanks! XD I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own the whole world. You can't even bite your nails without my OK! Not. (I own nothing but my characters).

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

"Inuyasha will be my heir," Sesshoumaru answered, making Jaken squeak in horror. "If there remains any lands for him to inherit." At this Jaken swooned.

"My Lord! What do you mean? No one would dare take these lands from you. The other lords and youkai know your power."

"The taiyoukai are treacherous. They will kill my mate when my back is turned." He clutched the armrests of his chair and mulled the latest idea. "I may have to leave it to them."

Jaken's jaw dropped. The great ancestral lands his father died protecting. The lands Lord Sesshoumaru inherited and would have passed down to his heir…An heir that, it seemed, was not destined to see the light. "You cannot wish to do this, my Lord. Why, even Lady Amaya would not wish it. She loves these lands and considers them her home."

Sesshoumaru stayed silent. It did, in fact, hurt him even to think to abandon his heritage. But the alternatives were more gruesome. Fighting for the lands would leave Amaya exposed and vulnerable. She needed his full attention if he were to have her appropriately protected. And no lands meant youkai would not be as predisposed to risk their lives with him over his mate's humanity; he would not be under constant attack, and she would not be in constant danger.

He could acquire lands somewhere else, and he had no doubt Amaya would settle there with him just as well after a time. It was their best chance. Even Tensaiga couldn't restore her spirit if she was ripped apart beyond recognition.

His hands tightened on the arm rests briefly before he got up. "Jaken, tell Amaya I will be escorting our guests. We will be here in two hour. Bid her be ready by then."

Jaken's "Yes, my Lord," was said to thin air, and the little demon scuttled off to do his master's bidding, thinking all the while about the approaching loss of their beloved lands. Did Lord Sesshoumaru truly intend to simply surrender all that was his to be able to keep a human? This not even his father, the great Taishou, had considered.

* * *

The twelve-layer robe, huh? No kidding. It felt like she was wearing twelve kimonos. She could barely stand straight! What the heck? Her hair was done up in a simple style (she practically wrestled the maids to keep it that way) and her makeup was almost nonexistent (another wrestling match). She thought she looked naturally elegant, as opposed to overdone and fake. Besides, makeup tended to run all over her face and stick where it didn't belong. This was safer.

"Should I wait in the dining area or meet them at the door?"

"At the door, my Lady," the purple-haired demon maid said, bowing.

"Cool. Please escort me there so I don't tumble down the stairs like a wheelbarrow," she said with mock dignity and smiled at the maid's repressed chuckle. Alas, she wasn't kidding.

Amaya's junihitoe kimono was multiple layers and of multiple colors. Mostly red, gold and black, with intricate embroideries depicting storks in various forms of flight and socialization. It was as stunning as it was complex, and Amaya couldn't help but love it. She would ask Sesshoumaru where it came from when they were alone later.

Jaken was fidgeting and fretting near the entrance. "They are nearly arrived!" he squeaked in a manner that showed what he really wanted to say was "What the hell took you!"

"I would have been later if I'd let the maids have their way with my hair and makeup," she said, grinning shamelessly.

He got a good look at what she was talking about and swooned. "Your hair-! Your face-! So informal!"

"I figured they should be treated like family, but of course I wasn't coming out in my pajamas. This looks says, 'I respect you, but want you to feel comfortable'," she explained, bowing just right, the way the maids showed her.

"It says no such thing! Lord Shinjishi and his mate may take offense at your lack of-of-"

"Of face paint and hair extensions? I don't think so. Just show me what to do and I'll decide which parts to stick to."

Jaken flopped down unconscious.

* * *

Sesshoumaru couldn't quite believe his eyes. It was the first time he had seen Amaya in anything but a simple yukata or her futuristic attire. His nostrils flared at her familiar, delicious scent and he looked covertly to Shinjishi and his mate to gauge their reaction. His future wife wasn't completely formal in appearance beyond her junihitoe kimono, and her smile was warm and welcoming, the way a mother's would be.

She would have made a fine mother.

"Welcome, my Lord, my Lady," she greeted smoothly and bowed slightly before standing to one side. "My Lord," she told Sesshoumaru, bowing to him as well. "It's good to have you back. Would you join us for tea?" she turned to them all. "I will just change into something more comfortable." She paused and looked at the visiting Lady. "Care to freshen up with me, my Lady?"

The woman had vibrant auburn hair, indigo-blue eyes, and tanned skin that made her look simply divine. Whatever her name, she was looking at Amaya in wonder and appreciation, so Amaya took that as a good sign. The lord standing beside her had jet-black hair, pale-blue eyes and skin just as tanned, maybe slightly more so, and he looked stone-faced. Yikes.

"That would be lovely. Lead the way, Lady Amaya, if you would" the woman said in a surprisingly strong voice.

"Of course. Excuse us." They both bowed down to the men and made their way up the stairs, Amaya praying she didn't trip on one of the twelve layers of the beautiful monstrosity she was wearing. The other woman was wearing a simple kimono. Pearly-white with peach-colored embroidery of daisies.

"You may call me Tia," the woman said when they reached Amaya's room. "I think I'll call you Amaya. Lovely name," she added and Amaya stared at her.

"That would be wonderful. Tia." Amaya nodded and grinned. She liked this woman.

The maids helped Amaya change while Tia washed up and fixed her hair, and then they both went to the dining area, where the men waited for them.

Tea was served almost as soon as they sat down. Amaya couldn't, for the life of her, remember if she had to speak first, or if she shouldn't speak until the guests did…Crap.

Sesshoumaru saved her by saying "Shinjishi and I will go hunting soon," he informed her. She blinked and nodded. "Deer?" she asked.

"Elk," he corrected and turned back to the guests, who sat facing them.

"You're human," Amaya exclaimed, so shocked by the sudden realization that she couldn't stop herself.

Tia smiled. "I am. Others usually notice right away."

"Oh! Well…you're so beautiful I didn't even…I just assumed you must be a demon. Not to say that human aren't normally this attractive, and they're not-"

The red-haired woman threw her head back and laughed in delight, cutting Amaya's sputtering short. Lord Shinjishi looked pleased at this and invited Sesshoumaru for a swordfight outside. "I believe my Tia will be well taken care of here. Let's see what you're made of."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, as if waiting for something. She blinked at him. "Can we watch?" she ended up saying and Sesshoumaru sat up with a frown that told her that was not what he was waiting to hear.

"I love to watch Shinji fight. He's very good," Tia said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh? It should be a very good fight then. Sesshoumaru is amazing."

"Care to make a bet?"

Amaya startled. Was that ladylike? "What've you got?" she said confidently, enjoying the exchange despite herself.

"Tia," Shinjishi warned. "No bets."

Tia started to protest, but seemed to think better of it and shrugged daintily. "A friendly dare then. If my Shinji wins, I get to kiss your mate."

"What!" Both Amaya and Shinjishi exclaimed. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes unpleasantly.

Those stunning indigo eyes sparkled with mischief. What was this woman? She couldn't be Japanese. She had to have foreign blood of some sort to be bold enough to wager such a thing. Oh, hell, no, she was not kissing her Sesshoumaru!

"Have you no faith in your man, dear Amaya?"

Amaya's mouth dropped open at the blatant challenge. "All right. Fine. And if my Sesshoumaru wins, _I_ kiss him."

Tia laughed, ignoring her disapproving mate. "Don't you do that already?"

"Yes," Amaya ground out, blushing. "But I can't think of anything I'd want more at the moment."

Sesshoumary arched a brow and Tia chuckled. "If that isn't the sweetest thing," she murmured.

It was true, and she could tell that Sesshoumaru knew it from the way he was watching her. She met his gaze squarely. "Crush him for me, sweetheart, would you? It would save me the trouble of having a catfight with her for touching you. No offense," she said to the other lord.

"None taken," he said on a grin.

Sesshoumaru stood up elegantly, bowed to them all and left. Shinjishi followed similarly and Amaya and Tia stared after them for a moment, Tia smiling widely and Amaya resisting the urge to chew on her nails.

"I changed my mind about watching. Tell me the score when they're done."

Tia laughed and pulled her up with her. "Don't be silly. Watching is half the fun."

So now they were seated comfortable near the entrance, watching from a safe distance as the two men got ready for a mock fight. It dawned on Amaya then, what Sesshoumaru had been waiting for: simply her good luck wishes, not this whole wager war thing.

_Crap._

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Read and review!** Give me the strength to go on.


	4. Beautiful Song

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Love you all! I wanted to reply as I usually do, but I'm so insanely swamped wit stuff I have to do I barely have time to write. Forgive me! I appreciate your support so much, guys. Thanks! X3

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I own the whole world. You can't even bite your nails without my OK! Not. (I own nothing but my characters).

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

This was like the Kouga fight she witnessed back when she was Sesshoumaru's enemy. Amaya was almost sure this would be nothing like the fight that nearly killed the Western Lord and got her nursing him back to health against his will.

Lord Shinjishi was a guest, while Kouga had come intending to save her, and kill Sesshoumaru if necessary. Sesshoumaru won, but just barely, thanks to Amaya's insisting on his not killing the wolf demon.

Anyway, now if Sesshoumaru lost, Amaya would have to watch Lady Tia kiss him, and the very thought made her blood boil. Dang it! Sesshoumaru was too beautiful for his own good!

And the fight began before Amaya even saw how it happened.

There was a whole lot of screeching metal and clashing of swords, which was about the only time the two figures stopped moving long enough for her to see what was going on.

Sesshoumaru's sleeves flew away from his arm with the force of each of Toukijin's strikes. His muscles bunched together as he strained to get the upper hand. His face was nearly expressionless but for the light snarl on his face. And Amaya watched him, thrilled, and realized that she hadn't seen him in battle mode since their epic fight against Naraku, alongside Inuyasha, Kagome and many of their friends.

He was a sight to behold.

Suddenly she found that she could follow almost their every move. She'd forgotten that Sesshoumaru could fly (sort of)! He kept her packed safely in his castle and spent time with her on his own turf, no flying required.

Then again, the last time he flew with her she nearly hurled, and her underpants became general knowledge. Hm.

More clashing. Slashing. Sparks flying from metal hitting metal. One of Sesshoumaru's sleeves was now nearly torn right off, exposing a well-toned arm. Shiinjishi had several slashes through his black Yukata-looking outfit and a gash near his chin.

They flew away from each other again only for Shinjishi to lunge back in for another strike. Amaya gasped, just barely keeping herself from covering her eyes.

Sesshoumaru took a hit to the gut and flew backward farther than he had intended, striking a stone wall harshly. Soundlessly, he slid down, hand still gripping Toukijin and snarl wider than before. He flew to the side and the silvery hilt of Shinjishi's blade penetrated rocks.

"Bah! What happened to the friendly fight I was expecting?" Amaya squealed indignantly, crying out again as Sesshoumaru swung around and slammed a fist into Shinjishi's face, simultaneously knocking the silver katana from his hand. Shinjishi fell to the floor with a pained grunt and Tia exclaimed minutely next to her.

Amaya sucked in a relieved breath and stared at Sesshoumaru. He was gorgeous! He stood towering over the fallen Shinjishi, holding both their blades to his throat in a single hand. "Your life is forfeit," he said calmly and Amaya wanted to scream like a fan girl. _The __handsome __fella __with __the __cool __moves? __Mine. __Oh __yeah!_

"Ooh. What a shame, but such a good battle," Tia said, not sounding upset at all. Amaya guessed she didn't want the kiss anyhow. "Well, go on. Kiss him. Your prize awaits."

Amaya made a face at her and Tia laughed in delight. "I knew Shinji would lose. On purpose if he had to," Tia confessed in a whisper, making Amaya choke on air.

"Said the loser," Amaya answered saucily and flipped her hair, which wasn't very dramatic since it was tied up.

They both laughed as their men approached. Shinji looked weather beaten but refreshed, and so did Sesshoumaru. Tia went up to her mate and gave him a quick kiss, making him smile. Amaya stared at them stupidly. She was pretty sure public displays of affection were frowned upon in this time. Heck, people weren't crazy about them in her time either!

"Go on, Lady Amaya," Shinjishi urged her in his deep voice, gesturing toward Sesshoumaru. "Collect."

Ugh. Him too? He was as unruly as his wife.

Amaya shrugged and made her way to Sesshoumaru, who was elegantly ripping the rest of his ruined sleeve off and then sheathing his sword. He looked up at her with a raised brow, eyes inscrutable.

She stood a few feet away from him and bowed. Head down she said "may I have the pleasure of a kiss, in front of these two strange Japanese people?" She heard Tia laugh and raised her head to see what her fiancé was making of it all.

Nothing. He just kept looking at her haughtily, arms at his sides. She straightened and approached until she was standing right in front of him. "I'll take that as a yes," she told him evenly, with a smile. She stroked one hand down his bare arm and felt muscles flexing. Keeping from biting her lip in excitement, she stroked her hand up to his collar and smoothed the edges playfully. She could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath and marveled at how alive he was. Sometimes he seemed too good to be true. She couldn't believe he was hers, and that he wanted to be.

It was a nice thought, that he would c onsider her too good to be true too.

She stroked both hands down his sides and circled her arms around his waist, linking her fingers together. "This is very nice. Cozy." She grinned up at him and watched his eyes soften. "You know, I should make bets with random people more often. About kissing. You."

"Come on, come on. We haven't got all day," Tia called from close by.

"Shush, honorable guest. I'm enjoying myself here."

"I believe we should be entertaining the guests. Not you," Sesshoumaru chided while resting an arm casually at her hip.

He looked serious, and Amaya blinked up at him, her grin sliding gently into a smile. "I suppose I am being silly. But I'm telling you, it's all Lady Tia's fault! I was planning on being the perfect lady until I met her."

"Now, now!" Tia called out in false indignation. "My husband heard that."

Giggling, Amaya buried her head into Sesshoumaru's chest. "Fine, fine." She took a deep breath and looked up at him evenly. She went on the tips of her toes and brushed her lips against his chin. She stepped back and bowed lightly. "Shall we go in, my Lord?"

He looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"That was cheating, you know. Not a real kiss," Tia told her on their way inside.

Amaya shrugged daintily. "My reward, my rules," she answered airily and winked at her guest.

"Amaya," Sesshoumaru called and she turned to him in surprise.

"Yes?"

"A word."

They had just entered the dining hall and lunch was about to be served. The two exited the large room and walked a little into the shadowy hallway. "Is something wrong? Are you getting any unpleasant vibes? Oh, God. Is it my fault? I thought I was getting along pretty well-"

"Amaya," Sesshoumaru cut her off and she quieted, frowning. "Nothing is wrong," he continued. "You are handling everything very well." He walked on, heading for the door. "Come."

Scowling, she followed, having half a mind to lecture him on his lack of use of the word 'please'. "You found a way to turn me demon after all?"

He glared at her over his shoulder and she pouted. So what did he want? "I don't think we should leave out guests alone. Seems a bit rude," she argued, looking behind her shoulder nervously.

"You've already won over Lady Tia, heart and soul. Lord Shinjishi is in the palm of your hands as a result. This event is already a success."

"Well…That's great news. I adore her too. So what's this about?"

Sesshoumaru turned to her and stepped back into a secluded corner. She knew what he was up to before he pulled her in with him. He wrapped his pelt around them both and buried his face in her hair.

"You cheated me out of a kiss."

Stifling a laugh, she kept her voice even and reasonable: "I thought we kissed plenty enough already. Besides, I didn't say where I would kiss you, if you will kindly remember."

He pulled away and looked down at her in the darkness with glowing amber eyes. "'Kissed enough'? I didn't realize there was a quota."

She bit her lip to keep from grinning. So he liked kissing her after all. She never seemed to have enough of him; it was good for her ego to know he felt the same. "There is no such thing. I just thought you'd be bored of it by now. Like playing the same song over and over."

His fangs made an appearance, glinting against the shadows as he looked down at her with intent. "Not one felt like the other, foolish woman. But I can only speak for myself."

She scrunched her eyes shut against the sweetness of those words. "They felt unique to me too," she confessed, eyes still closed. "I'm glad you feel the same."

She heard him make a small, frustrated noise. She flinched the slightest bit when he gently kissed her eyelids. He moved down to her cheek, and then her chin. She sighed and raised her face to him for a real kiss.

She opened her eyes with a frown when nothing happened. He was giving her one of his subtle diabolical looks. "Move aside, Amaya. Our guests are waiting."

Her mouth dropped open in incredulity. He brushed past her and made his way back at an even pace.

_Why __the __little-!_ Was that payback?

"You freaking son of the devil! You can't tease me like this and get away with it!" she wailed and ran after him as fast as her cumbersome kimono would allow. Which wasn't very fast at all.

* * *

Four of the great youkai lords had already gathered their forces by that evening, hoping that a swift attack before relations between Lord Shinjishi and Lord Sesshomaru solidified would guarantee their win.

The demonic forces marched to the Western lands, their intent dark and gruesome.

No one would be left living.

Things had to come to a head sooner or later, and with their current advantage, the sooner the better.

Their weapon? A recently acquired human child and a whole bunch of her look-alikes. The Lord of the West would have to choose, and the moment he hesitates…he would die.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Things moving fairly quickly, or too quickly? Let me know.

**Read ****and ****review** **please**! Give me the power to go on.


	5. The Marking

**Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! I LOVE YOU! You know who you are. I wanted to reply to everything, as I usually do, but I barely have time to write and edit the chapters. It's nuts! Please forgive me.**

**Please enjoy X3**

**Disclaimer: **I own the whole world. You can't even bite your nails without my OK! Not. (I own nothing but my characters).

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

Amaya waved at her new friend enthusiastically. So it had been three days since she and Tia had met, but there lay a kindred soul and possibly the closest friend she'd had since Kagome. The only thing tainting that joy of new friendship was what Tia had told her a couple of hours ago.

She watched the airborne forms of Tia and Lord Shinjishi disappear into the clouds. Sesshoumaru went in then, and Amaya kept on staring at the brilliant blue of the sky.

"_The way he looks at you, I was almost certain you were truly mated. Now why is it you're not?"_ Amaya remembered feeling confused and embarrassed at the strange words_. Excuse me? Truly mated? _Was she asking if Amaya and Sesshoumaru had 'done the deed'? But they weren't married yet.

She and Tia were in the back garden inside the glass gazebo. They drank tea, and Tia was looking at her thoughtfully. Amaya just gave her guest a questioning look at that statement. Tia continued: "Shin marked me as his long before our official ceremony. But I suppose Lord Sesshoumaru has his reasons."

Marked her? "What do you mean?" asked Amaya seriously. Was it a property thing? If it was, Amaya was happy Sesshoumaru hadn't done it. She was nobody's property. Unless…

"Marking is a sign of eternal devotion. No mating is complete without it. He wears your mark and you wear his. But in your case and mine, I wear his demon mark, and he wears something of mine. I made him a ring containing one of my hairs," she divulged with a warm look.

Amaya's temper was rising slowly. She still wasn't sure what her friend was talking about, but something told her that Tia was informing her that Sesshoumaru's engagement to her was incomplete, half-assed. Amaya needed to talk to her fiancé about that.

"Why do you think he wouldn't have…er, marked me?" she ventured to ask. She knew she sounded as clueless as she felt, but Sesshoumaru wasn't very chatty and Amaya needed information.

"Usually, it's two reasons: most obviously, a lack of devotion to the partner, or shame. There are always extenuating circumstances, such as yours, I'm sure," Tia hastened to assure her, and Amaya was sure her feeling at that answer showed on her face.

Was he ashamed to present her as his? She frowned wordlessly and turned back to her tea. Does she really get to be mad about that? He was a great demon lord, and in these times, humans and demons mixing was a travesty to say the least. Hello? Other demon lords wanted him dead for it, that's how bad it was. But still…she would have thought…

She sighed. If only he'd told her about the marking thing and explain why he couldn't go through with it, she wouldn't be feeling like a secret mistress or something. They were engaged, and Amaya guessed that showed just how much he cared. To be associated with her officially in any way was something, considering the shame such a union brought to his lands and his name.

Amaya scowled. But it wasn't like he was doing _her_ any favors. They were in this together. It's not like Amaya wanted to be here, away from her family and everything she knew. This was for _him_! Not that he owed her either. Nobody owed you anything just because you loved them. Love wasn't a privilege exactly, but a gift.

She sighed, torn between feeling betrayal, hurt and sympathy. She had to give him a chance to make his intentions clear. It may not be shame at all. Lack of devotion wasn't even a possibility to her, not with the way he treated her and the things he sometimes said.

What the heck did 'marking' involve anyway?

* * *

Lord Shinjishi promised to return as soon as he returned his mate to the safety of their home. Sesshoumaru knew he could handle the enemy just fine with his army. It was Amaya that concerned him most. She was no miko, she had no protective powers of her own, and beyond teleporting once, she had no way of getting herself to safety if trapped.

As he stood there, the Western Lands were being surrounded by enemy forces. And they had Rin.

He pressed his lips and contemplated telling his betrothed the news. He was hoping to resolve this quickly, without the need for her to know. They were asking for an exchange, after all. His lands and his life for Rin's. He bared his teeth, fury whipping through him.

He had already decided to forfeit his lands. He could give them that easily, but if it was his life they sought, they had another thing coming. He could save his ward with little trouble, slit their throats, and come back to take Amaya and leave Japan altogether.

It felt too much like he was running away and he loathed the feeling. He was no coward, but something had to be done to keep her safe. And only then would he mark her.

At the thought, he felt his gums ache and his mouth salivate. It took all that was in him to keep from claiming her, but to do so would put her in more danger, the way things were around them. It was not something he was willing to risk.

There was a knock, and he sensed who it was long before Amaya opened the door and peeked in at him. Her warm brown eyes smiled as she pulled herself the rest of the way in. she was still wearing the junihito kimono. He stared at her hungrily, taking in the loose hair around her shoulders and her flushed cheeks.

"Good afternoon, my Lord," she said demurely and bowed perfectly. She peaked at him curiously from her place, as he knew she would, and gave him a mischievous grin. She had already made it clear she wasn't going to be bowing and scraping to him in private; only when social graces dictated it. Now she was merely teasing him. The wench.

He moved towards her, making her straighten in alarm. He pulled her up against him and kissed her. It wasn't gentle and it made her gasp against his mouth in shock. They were in the library, their favorite relaxing spot, and one where she usually initiated the kissing. Not today.

He lifted her up and leaned her back gently against a bookcase. He just needed to touch her, to take the edge off his hunger and possibly to clear his mind concerning what he had to do.

He almost marked her, right then and there.

Aware of his near loss in control, he put her down carefully and moved away. She was slumped against the bookcase, breathless and dazed. He shook visibly with the effort it took not to go back and claim what was his. But he could not. Not yet.

"That was…um…unexpected," she said at last, smiling, a flush traveling up her neck and cheeks. "Was…that a part of the marking?"

He froze, his languid stare sharpening instantly. So Shinjishi's lady had spoken of it. "Where did you hear of that?" he asked evenly, standing still.

"Tia told me how she was surprised I wasn't marked yet. I'm not sure what's involved, but I'm wondering the same thing now. Am I marked?"

He shook his head and walked back to his desk. The war scroll was closed and tied securely. He took it and put it carefully in one of the drawers.

"Why not?"

"It would be dangerous," he explained simply and sat down. She frowned, flush dissipating. She straightened her dress and walked to the chair opposite his.

"What aren't you telling me, Sesshoumaru?" she urged. "I'm not an idiot, you know. She said not marking your partner either meant lack of devotion or shame. Be honest. Is it one of those, or is there a third reason?"

"I'm not ashamed of you," he said darkly, now angry that their human guest dared put such poisonous thoughts in his her head.

She let out a breath and smiled, and he knew she had feared just that. "That's good. I would understand if you were. I know being together is…frowned upon, to say the least. But…I'm happy that's not it." She leaned back in the chair and put her head back. "So what is it?

He watched her carefully. "It would be dangerous. Marking encompasses you with my scent, and me with yours. It would make you an easier target."

Amaya sat up and scowled at him. "Something bad is going on, isn't it? What is it?"

"It's nothing for you to-"

"Like hell! I love you, and these lands are my home. If that's not enough to warranty worry for you both, what is? _Tell me_!" She was standing, staring at him unblinkingly, and if her hands were visible through the long sleeves, they would have been clenched tight. "Tell me," she said again, more gently.

He repressed a sigh and stood. "We are at war." He watched her pale, but she remained standing and nodded at him once. "The lords will be attacking at any moment. Most likely tomorrow night. Possibly tonight."

"What can I do?" Her voice was even and strong, and he was proud of her.

"I need to move you to a safe location-"

"I'm not running away! I can-"

"Amaya." The anger in his voice shut her up, and she stared at him mutely. "They have Rin. I can't worry about you and her at once. Obey me on this. Your things are being prepared as we speak."

"And when exactly were you planning on telling me about this?" she snarled, snapping her sleeves in a sudden movement.

"I was not. I had planned to send you away to your time, for now. I know you've wanted to check on your family for some days."

"You weren't going to tell me about the war, or Rin," she said, appalled. "I'm part of this too, you know. I want to be with you. I'm not leaving!"

He snarled and lunged at her. Wide-eyed, she stared as he held her arms in an unbreakable grip. It didn't hurt, but it was immovable. A testament of his power. "You will be nothing but a distraction. You _will_ go."

She blinked, stricken by the words. He let her go and left abruptly. She stared after him, wanting to cry but unable to do so. So he meant she was useless to the war, he didn't have to be so _mean_ about it. Bastard!

She stood there for nearly half an hour, feeling sorry herself, then sorry for him, then angry at him, then angry at the world in general, then sorry for herself again…

Jaken scuttled in a little while later, telling her Ah-Un was ready to take her to the well, and that Kagome was waiting there to escort her home. She sighed and told him she'd change first. She went up to her room, careful not to trip on the many folds at her feet. She wondered if Sesshoumaru would see her before she left. He seemed pretty mad.

"What, I'm _supposed_ to want to run and hide? How pathetic does he think I am?" she grumbled to herself. Well, fine! She didn't want to see him either, the bossy prig! Her heart clenched at the thought. There was a war going on. What if…?

She shook her head and slipped her knit blouse on. He'd be fine. He was too strong and too stubborn to…Oh, what if they used Rin to…? She shook as she pulled on her boots. But he was right. What could she do? She couldn't fight, she had no purifying powers, and the only time she was able to help in a fight was when she had switched bodies with Kagura, the wind demoness.

She couldn't believe he was going to send her away on such short notice! And after their hot kiss? Psh! How insensitive. She didn't want to be a 'distraction', as he so harshly put it, but there had to be something she could do.

She couldn't think of anything, so she went down the stairs and out the door. Ah-Un was waiting for her at the gates, and Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen. She frowned. He could at least bid her farewell!

She climbed on Ah-Un, cooing to him. He rumbled happily, making her laugh. She looked around as the beast readied itself for flight. Seriously? No goodbye?

She clenched her teeth and looked ahead. _Fine! Be that way!_ She hissed inwardly and refused to look toward the castle when she was in the air.

And she _still_ didn't know what marking was, damn it!

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Finally, a new chapter! Yeesh. I haven't touched this fic in months! I'm awful.

**Please review**! I love the stuff!


End file.
